


Interlude

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Between the Scenes, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it happens, actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

He knew the color code for roses, but he also knew red was the color used by their enemy. He knew Zoisite's favorite colors. And he knew there were better ways to show love than merely giving flowers.

"I will get that crystal," Zoisite murmured against his chest, still holding tight to the flower's stem. "For you, and only for you, Master Kunzite."

"Of course." Kunzite smiled, bowing his head to press a kiss to the younger man's lips. "But perhaps that can wait for a while, no?" In a flash they were back in their bedroom, Kunzite lowering Zoisite to their still-unmade bed. "Want me to show you how beautiful I think you are?"

"Mm..." Zoisite's hand came up to catch in his hair, gaze smoldering. "You know I'll never object to that." Eager lips pressed against his own as Zoisite began to remove his jacket, the rose slipping from his hand onto the pillow beside him. Kunzite couldn't help but smile into the kiss; they could just as easily make their clothes disappear in a flash but Zoisite had this fixation on undressing him. He moved slowly, in contrast to his usual impatience, seeming content to take his time for once.

Soon, their uniforms lay in a heap beside the bed, Kunzite breaking the kiss to let his gaze rake over the lovely form beneath him. Bright green eyes, half-lidded with passion. Ponytail undone, waves of copper hair framing his upper body. A slight frame; Zoisite wasn't a physical attacker but he more than made up for it in magical skill. Kunzite wondered if most of that was for the sake of avoiding physical fights which might mar his appearance.

"Beautiful," he murmured, running a hand down the smooth planes of Zoisite's chest. Skin that shouldn't be so flawless considering the lives they led, but Zoisite took great pains to keep it this way. The faint scent of cherry blossoms always clung to him, sweet and familiar. His fingers soon came in contact with a certain hardness, closing around it and pumping him slowly, lovingly.

"Ah-! Kunzite..." Zoisite's hips nearly flew off the bed as he pulled Kunzite down for another kiss, tongue eagerly seeking out his. Kunzite groped for the small jar on the nightstand; as much as he wanted to take his time he was painfully hard by this point and he knew Zoisite's patience would wear out soon enough. "Mm, let me...let me please you."

"You don't-" But Zoisite was pushing Kunzite away gently, turning them over until he was on his back. Lips touched his neck, brushed against his nipples and soon a skilled tongue was flicking over the head of his cock. " _Zoisite!_ " His hand caught in the boy's unbound hair, tugging gently, gasping and panting. He hoped Zoisite wouldn't get too carried away, he was good enough with his mouth as it was.

Luckily, his lover pulled back in enough time for Kunzite to regain his composure, slicking his fingers with oil and slipping them into Zoisite one at a time. Every so often he would brush one teasingly close to a certain spot, causing Zoisite to cry out and clutch his shoulders.

"K-Kunzite...please, take me. Now."

They flipped positions once more, Zoisite's legs locking around his hips as he entered him quickly and began to thrust. No more words were spoken, only gasps and shouts of each other's names. Zoisite didn't simply lay there beneath him, he squirmed and bucked against him with every thrust, gripping Kunzite's shoulders, begging him to go harder, deeper, faster.

Even now, with his face sweaty and his hair a mess and his eyes wild, he looked beautiful.

It was over a bit too soon for Kunzite's liking, Zoisite's release coating his hand and both their stomachs and Kunzite spasming and coming deep inside his lover. When they caught their breaths, Kunzite slowly pulled out of him and drew him to his chest, smoothing his hair back into place.

"Lovely," he whispered. "Just as always." Zoisite made a small contented noise, snuggling closer, his cheeks a nice shade of pink.

"You always were better with actions than with words."

"I'll show you how much I care any time you want." Kunzite caught a glimpse of the rose still beside them on the pillow, picked it up and brushed the petals against Zoisite's cheek. "Any time..."

Zoisite's hand closed over his around the flower's stem, and Kunzite sighed, exhausted but so happy.

The crystal could wait. Right now, he had someone much more beautiful to enjoy.


End file.
